


Fractals of Elsanna

by pensversusswords



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Protective Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles and short fics I've posted on my tumblr. Mostly fluffy AUs, all Elsanna, will be updated as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Sentence Fics

**Pining for the girl at the bookstore**

She came into Elsa’s bookstore every Wednesday afternoon, and even though they had only exchanged awkward small talk about the weather and book genres, Elsa was beyond infatuated with the redhead who always came in and bought adventure novels to curl up with in that big comfy chair in the corner.

However, Elsa was frozen into a block of ice when she came in on this Wednesday, fiery hair all ruffled from the wind and her cheeks rosy from the cold winter air, and plopped a hardcover novel on the counter in front of Elsa before saying in a soft, sort of rushed, breathless voice, “I would like to return this book and I would like to take you on a date because I hate adventure novels and I only buy them ‘cause you like them and I only ever come in here to talk to you.”

Elsa felt a blush heating her cheeks as her mouth dropped open in a perfect ‘o’ and she was sure it was a full ten seconds before she was able to stutter out a garbled “yes” around the uncontainable smile that was stretched across her face.

 

**Kristoff plays matchmaker**

Anna looked up with a start when a large body plopped down next to her, to see a broad shouldered guy with hair the color of straw staring at her. 

"Hello?" Anna asked, confused. She’d never seen this guy before, let alone being on friendly enough terms for him to bump into her like that. 

"Hello," he said brightly, "I’m Kristoff. See that girl over there?" 

He pointed across the room and immediately Anna’s throat was dry because  _oh my goodness he was pointing at Elsa,_ who was bright red and scribbling aggressively in a notebook. 

"I, um," Anna squeaked, and swallowed thickly. Did he know about her embarrassingly obvious crush on the girl who sat on the other side of the room in her  _BIO 1100_  class and had only spoken to once? “Kind of.”

"Great, okay," he said, and lounged back into the seat, throwing his hands behind his head. "So basically, you gay or nah?"

Anna felt her eyes go comically large as she stared at him. “What? Isn’t that too personal to ask a stranger…”

"I’m asking for her because she’s been pining over you for months and I’m sick of all the angst, so I’m asking you out on a date with her, for her. This Saturday, seven o’clock work for you?"

Anna was flat out staring at him now with eyes as big as saucers and mouth open in a perfect ‘o’. She looked at him, back at Elsa who was still red underneath that shroud of thick blonde hair, then back at Kristoff, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. 

She licked her lips and shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. “Yeah, sure. I’d like that.” 

 

**Exchange students**

Though it was the most painfully cliche thing that could have ever possibly happen, when Anna saw her, her heart quite literally did this funny thing where it stuttered to a stop, and she felt this kind of flushed heat spread through her body as she looked at the fair, shy looking girl in front of her.

The girl gave her a tiny smile, swept back a lock of champagne coloured hair that had come out from her messy braid, and held a hand out to Anna as she said in a halting, heavy European accent, “Hello, my name is Elsa, you are… new here as well?”

Anna seemed to have forgotten how to speak, and all she could do was shake her hand with a foolish looking expression, a dumb smile smeared across her lips as the thought  _she is the most beautiful girl in the world_ ran on a loop in her mind.

 

**Writer meeting a fan**

Anna clutched her copy of  _Tales of Arendelle_ tightly against her chest and gulped audibly, her breath loud in her ears as she took a few shaking steps forward and thrust the book into the blonde haired writer’s waiting hands. 

She smiled at Anna and their fingers touched for a moment, icy fingertips against Anna’s skin, and suddenly all of words were coming out in a jumbled mess as she breathed, “I’m Anna and oh my goodness, I’m your biggest fan and I think you’re so beautiful - oh my goodness did I say that out loud…”

Elsa, the writer Anna adored and admired, was smiling gently as she scrawled her name on the front page and handed it back to Anna as she said softly, “You did say it out loud, and I think you’re beautiful as well,” which, of course, had Anna practically in a puddle on the floor with her heart beating out of her chest. 

 

**College roommates**

Being roommates with the girl you were madly in unrequited love with, was already hard enough for Anna without said roommate traipsing around the dorm room in nothing more than a t-shirt that may or may not have been covering a pair of skimpy underwear underneath. 

When Anna stepped out of her room on Saturday morning to get an eyeful of pants-less Elsa, with mussed blonde hair and sleepy eyes peering over her mug of coffee, she pretty much froze in one spot, stared at Elsa silently for a full ten seconds before turning on her heel and disappearing back into her room. She closed the door quietly behind her and leaned heavily against it, her cheeks dusted with pink, and as she tried to quell the pounding of her heart, she decided that being Elsa’s roommate was very, very dangerous to her health.

**Elsa talking to Anna in her native language (French)**

"Je t’aime, est-ce que je peux vous embrasser?" Elsa whispered, hovering over Anna who was staring up at her with wide eyes, Elsa’s hands on either side of her face where she lay still as a mouse on the couch.

"Elsa, you know I don’t speak French," she murmured, biting into her lip with what could be interpreted as nervousness, and something snapped inside of Elsa then; something snapped inside of her and she was leaning down, capturing her soft lips in a tender kiss with a low groan.

When she spoke, it was a soft whisper against Anna’s mouth, as she breathed “vous êtes tellement belle,” before falling silently, melting into the warmth that was Anna’s warm reciprocation of the kiss.

Translation :

"I love you, can I kiss you?"

"You are so beautiful." 

 

**Library AU**

Elsa realized with a start that without noticing it, she had scooted closer to Anna on the hard library bench and had pressed the length of her leg against the other girl’s, as they had gotten lost in the biology textbook they were both leaning over to read. 

With a sharp inhale of breath, Elsa reluctantly and slowly peeled herself away from that warmth and slid over so that she wasn’t pressed against Anna anymore, immediately missing the feeling of contact with her.

Anna looked up with a confused look in her eyes when Elsa did that, and after a moment of silently observing her friend, she slid into Elsa’s space, pressed the side of her leg back against hers and hooked her foot around Elsa’s ankle, efficiently sending Elsa’s heart thudding into her shoes.

 

**Playing in the snow**

Elsa should’ve seen it coming when she bent over to add the finishing touches to the snow man, and she heard giggling behind her, because only a moment passed before a wad of ice cold snow smacked into the back of her neck making her squeal and spin around. Immediately she was dashing after Anna who was trying to make an escape; but luckily Anna wasn’t exactly sure footed and she stumbled over a snow drift, effectively tumbling onto the ground where Elsa could pin her into the snow. 

On top of her, Elsa smiled breathlessly down at the panting red head with the mischievous eyes and dropped a light kiss on the tip of her nose, which scrunched up in response, and she murmured “I’m so going to get you back for that.”  

 

**New next door neighbor**

Anna almost dropped the tin of brownies she was holding when a girl, her new neighbor, with blonde hair and eyes like the sea after a storm opened the door, and Anna was completely struck dumb as the girl raised one brow in a silent “ _yes?_ ”.

"My Dad made these for you," she exclaimed after a moment of floundering, too fast and too loudly, "to welcome you to the neighborhood, they’re brownies and they’re really good, so uh… welcome to the neighborhood, I can leave you alone now."

The girl reached out one slender hand and took the tin from her, her lips curved into a slight smile as she said in a voice that was smooth as silk, “I’m Elsa. Would you like to come inside?” 

 

**Anna saves Elsa's butt from being attacked by wolves**

"Get back!" Anna screamed, the bundle of burning sticks in her hand licking tiny sparks against her skin as she watched the last of the shadowy creatures slink back into the darkness, the glowing embers of their eyes blinking out one by one as the wolves dashed away. 

With a muttered curse she dropped the sticks in the campfire, and turned around to rush to Elsa’s side, who was shaking with terror, her eyes wide orbs of blue on her pale face. 

"Okay, you were right, camping was a bad idea," Anna said breathlessly as she dropped to her knees beside Elsa and wrapped the shaking girl in her arms, pressing her lips into her soft hair as she held her tight and close against her chest, murmuring quietly that she was okay, she was safe. 

 

**Elsa gets sick, Anna takes care of her**

Elsa coughed heavily into her arm and looked up miserably at Anna with red rimmed eyes; a rather pitiful and strangely adorable sight that Anna had not expected to see from her normally poised and collected girlfriend. 

"I made you tea," Anna murmured in a sympathetic tone, and flopped down next to her on the floor, leaning over the couch to pass her a mug of steaming hot tea, and Elsa took it gratefully, moaning her thanks into the brim of the mug. Anna smiled softly at her, relishing in the warmth of Elsa letting her take care of her, and pulled the blankets closer up to the blonde’s chin, while Elsa pretended not to snuggle down gratefully into Anna’s comfort.

 

**High school lab partners**

"Shit!" Elsa screeched through clenched teeth, hissing in pain as the beaker full of something that clearly wasn’t supposed to touch human skin, splashed all over her hand.

"Oh my god," Anna exclaimed in a panic, leaping forward and grabbing Elsa’s wrist, shoving her hand under the faucet, "are you okay? Oh my goodness was that my fault? I’m so, so sorry Elsa-"

"It’s okay Anna," assured, her voice hard and strained from the pain; it really wasn’t okay, it hurt like hell, but Anna was looking at her like she’d accidentally broken all of her limbs, and Elsa hated that. "I’ll be fine."

Anna tentatively reached out and brushed her fingers across Elsa’s cheek, biting into her lip as her fingertips gently caressed her skin. “Okay,” she murmured, not removing her hand until the teacher was beside them, and Elsa missed the contact like a hard ache in her stomach.

 

**Saying I love you for the first time**

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, her voice low and a little bit shaky as she clenched her fingers over the soft fabric of Anna’s shirt where her arm was slung tightly over her shoulders.

"Yeah?" Anna breathed, leaning closer into Elsa’s side. She looked up at her through long lashes and Elsa took in a deep breath, quelling each tremor in her belly as it twitched with nervousness. 

"I… love you."

Anna’s lips parted in surprise as the words left Elsa’s lips, and there was a long moment of absolute stillness where they both felt like the whole world had stopped moving around them.

Then, Anna’s eyes lit up, a smile broke over her face and she leaned in to press a soft kiss to Elsa’s lips. 

"I love you too."

 


	2. Animal Shelter AU

"Elsa, I want him."

Elsa looked up from where she was scratching behind the ears of a rather enthusiastic golden retriever, to see Anna holding up a squirming ball of fur; a white lab whose expression matched Anna's earnest puppy dog eyes.

"Anna, come on," Elsa sighed, giving the creature a farewell pat, and crossed the room to let the puppy sniff her fingers. Anna was nothing if not persistent in her quest to bring home a puppy with them every time they came down to the animal shelter. "We're just here to take care of them, baby."

"What do you mean, come on?" Anna exclaimed, hugging the dog closer to her chest and planting a kiss on the top of his tiny, furry head. "Look at his precious little face."

Anna ducked behind his furry coat, and held him in front of her face. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"You named him?" Elsa exclaimed in dismay, eyes glued on the panting puppy that was admittedly, absolutely adorable.

Anna peeked out from behind him with a impish grin. "Yup!" she declared brightly, "because this time you can't say no."

"And why is that," Elsa inquired with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Anna set the puppy down on the floor and he immediately scampered over to her, snuffling at her feet and whining to be picked up. "Because this one is special," Anna announced in a singsong voice.

After a moment of frowning down at the forlorn puppy, Elsa relented and bent down to scoop him up in her arms. He yapped happily, and licked her nose while he stared at her with those big, dark eyes. He whined happily and tucked his little head in the crook of her neck, his tail knocking against her ribcage as he wagged it in excitement.

Okay, yeah, maybe Elsa fell in love a little bit.

 "I guess I'll think about it," she grumbled in a noncommittal tone, but there was no way she was leaving today without this puppy. She just wasn't going to admit that yet.

Anna's face lit up with glee, and she squeaked happily. She practically danced to Elsa's side, laid a gentle hand on her forearm and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I knew you'd say yes honey," she smirked, and leaned in to kiss her again. "I've just been waiting to show him to you. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Elsa just rolled her eyes fondly and hugged their new puppy tighter.  


	3. Elsa Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elsa is going away on a voyage for some diplomatic reason and is coming back in a few weeks. After a month passes and she doesn't return, the council starts berating Anna to step up to the throne, assuming the queen had died. A second before she signs the papers for the throne, a guard runs in and says there's an Arendelle ship entering the harbor.

Anna's shoulders were tense, her eyes downcast, as she stood behind the mahogany desk in Elsa's - in her - study, wishing that she could be absolutely anywhere else in the world right now.

This was never supposed to happen.

She'd told herself that she wasn't going to cry today, and she wasn't. She would be strong. Elsa would want her to be strong.

"You'll just need to sign right here, your highness," a low voice said, and she looked up from her hands, which were bitten with deep, red marks from where her nails had dug in to her flesh. One of the officials, decked in a crisp uniform in the colours of Arendelle, had stepped out from the line of distinguished nobles standing on the other side of the room. In her hand, he held a scroll, the pale, yellowish paper fill with official scrawling stating that from this day forward she, Anna of Arendelle, would be Queen.

She tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in her stomach that told her that once she signed the paper, she was admitting to herself that her sister was, in fact, never coming home.

She gave a sharp nod to the woman in front of her, who held out the papers to her, eyes telling Anna that this was the time. She had to do it.

A servant came up beside her with a bow, and handed her a quill, and a small pot of ink. Anna didn't even try to hide the way her hands were shaking as she dipped the pen into the ink, and hovered, quivering over the paper.

Just as she was about to dredge up from the depths of her, the last glimmer of courage she had, the sound of the ornate doors to the study slamming open made her look up with a start.

A guard, young in his features with tousled brown hair and dark eyes, had flung himself into the room, panting. His clothes were askew, and his cheeks were painted faintly with a pink flush, as if he had just been running.

"Your highness," he gasped, clutching the door handle for support, "there's… a ship…"

Anna dropped the quill into the servants hands and stared at him, her brow furrowed in an unmistakable frown. "Pardon?"

"Sir, this is official business, you can't just barge in…" One of the officials had stepped forward and had their hand wrapped around the man's arm, tugging him roughly towards the door. His eyes were frantic as he stared at Anna, wide and insistent, as if he didn't even notice he was being dragged from the room.

"Your highness," he tried again, but was shoved roughly.

"Stop it," Anna said suddenly, overcoming her surprise and stepping forward. "Stop, let him… let him speak."

He was reluctantly released, and still panting, he stared at Anna as he blurted out what he'd come to say.

"The Queen's ship has just entered the harbour."

For a full five seconds, Anna just stood there, a dumb, blank look on her face. She thought that she was dreaming maybe, that after months of waiting and fearing for the worst, that in her subconscious she had come up with a scenario where someone said to her the words that meant she would get the only thing she wished for; for her sister to come home.

Then, she was darting forward.

"Your highness," one of the officials said, blocking the door, "we do not know that the Queen is on the ship, perhaps it would be prudent to wait…"

"If you think I'm staying up here a second longer, you are the biggest fool I have ever met," Anna growled, each word dropping like cold stone. "Move."

She didn't need to ask twice.

Anna didn't think she'd run so fast any other time in her life, the hallways whipped past her so fast she hardly even registered them, her feet flying as she dashed through the courtyard, always in the direction of the harbour. She probably looked a fool, with her skirts billowing out behind her, and her hair windswept as it rushed around her face, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the ongoing thought in her mind;Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.

When she saw the ship, she almost stopped, a sound that strangely resembled a sob tearing from her lips. There it was, the ship that had set off nearly half a year ago, with the most precious cargo on board, it's return anticipated with every breath Anna had taken since fear had risen that it would not return. There it was in all its glory, and only one other sight could make Anna happier at that moment.

As she ran, feet clattering on the wood, onto the wharf, she got that sight, a gleaming beacon that she couldn't have resisted moving towards if she tried.

There was Elsa, her pale hair loose around her shoulders, her clothes looking somewhat rumpled compared to how the young Queen normally looked. She clutched a cloak tightly around her shoulders, with hands that were thinner than they should be. She was standing beside the ship, speaking to a guard animatedly, her face pinched with something so urgent and sad that Anna's heart broke a little bit.

"Elsa," Anna said as she stopped, her feet heavy as lead under her, loud enough for Elsa to hear, and then she looked up.

She looked up, and everything melted away.

The look that crossed her face then, relief and joy all wrapped up in this heartbreaking tableau of love and affection, was so strong, Anna could've sworn that it actually struck her with a thump in the center of her chest. Elsa's tired eyes lit up, her tense features loosened into the expression that Anna knew and loved so well, and her lips curved silently over the shape of Anna's name.

There was a second where everything was blank, and then she was flinging herself into Elsa's arms.

"Oh Anna," Elsa breathed, and Anna could've sworn the words caught on a sob. Her arms wrapped around Anna tentatively, pulling her in, holding Anna's quivering body tightly against her. Anna buried her face against Elsa's throat; wet, broken sobs dampening the smooth skin there as she cried. She clung to her, and she cried; cried with relief, with happiness so strong she could hardly stand it.

"I thought you were never coming back," she gasped out, the words muffled where she had pressed her lips to Elsa's skin. "I thought…"

"Shhh," Elsa soothed, her voice soft in her ear. "I will always come back to you Anna."

Anna let out a broken laugh and drew back to look Elsa in the face. Elsa was staring at her with an unreadable expression, teeth biting sharply into her lip as silent tears streamed down her face. Anna shook her head, one hand coming up to swipe at her damp cheeks, only to have them wet once more. She couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Where the hell were you," she whispered from the circle of Elsa's arms, and Elsa gave her a small smile; wan and tired, but a smile nonetheless. How Anna had missed that smile.

"Got into some trouble along the way," she said slowly, "took the long way around back to you."

Anna closed her eyes for a moment, her whole body trembling, her face wet with tears, her fingers wound tightly into the hair at the nape of Elsa's neck. She was home. She was safe, and she came home. She'd thought she was dead, but here she was, cool arms braced gently around her, the soft sound of her voice lilting through the sounds of the sea lapping at the hull of the ship. She was here.

Suddenly, Anna was laughing.

She pitched forward, hands cupping her cheeks, her lips pressed to Elsa's face; her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, the soft underside of her jaw… all the while laughing and grinning widely with unrestrained delight and relief. Elsa was laughing then too, pressing tiny fluttering kisses to Anna's face in return, salty tears mixing as their breath came out in breathy laughs, and murmurs of each other's names. They clutched on to each other for dear life, both of them not willing to let go anytime soon.

It felt like a lifetime later, but perhaps it was only a few minutes, when Anna returned her face to the crook of Elsa's neck, where it belonged, and breathed in the scent that was her; icy and cold and faintly sweet.

She smiled so hard her cheeks hurt against Elsa's skin as she spoke words she thought she'd never be able to say.

"Welcome home, Queen Elsa."


	4. Pitch Perfect Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elsanna College Au, Anna recruiting Elsa (or vice versa) to join the school's a Capella group.

The first time Elsa spoke to her, she was sitting alone in the quad with a book balanced precariously on her knees, her hands wrapped around the warmth of her coffee. Her hood was drawn up around her face to fend off the chill in the air, she didn't have to look in a mirror to know that the crispness of fall was no doubt making the tip of her nose and cheeks rosy with cold. Most people wouldn't be sitting outside at this time of year, instead opting for the uncomfortable seats in the library, but Elsa preferred it. She liked it outside in the gentle sunlight and the cool wind that swept across her skin, and well, the cold never really bothered her much. So, it was as good a place as any to bury her nose in a book as she killed time before her next class.

She hadn't quite been paying attention to the book, just idly flicking through the pages, so she wasn't completely surprised when someone flopped down on the bench beside her.

There was the feeling of a solid, warm body plopping down right next to her, close enough that the person's knee brushed against hers slightly for a moment.

"Hello!" a bright voice said, and Elsa cringed, not exactly craving company at the moment. But it wasn't in her nature to be rude, so with an internal sigh, she closed her book after carefully marking her page, and looked up.

She was met with a pair of gleaming blue eyes and red hair that shimmered slightly in the sunlight. The girl was smiling widely, her face open and friendly, until Elsa made eye contact with her and her mouth dropped into a surprised 'o'.

"Oh wow, you're gorgeous," she breathed.

Elsa blinked. She couldn't have hidden the confusion on her face if she'd tried. "What?"

There was a beat, and then the girl's hands flew to her face as her eyes grew comically wide.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, I have no filter sometimes, and I couldn't really see your face cause your hood was up and you took me by surprise, I mean gosh, you're really pretty… I really need to stop talking. I'm so awkward, ugh."

At that she dropped her face into her hands and emitted a long groan. Elsa just stared at her. She looked at the girl, down at her book, and back at the girl again, completely lost as to what the hell had just happened.

It was longer than Elsa would've liked to admit before she spoke, her brow still furrowed in complete confusion.

"Um. What?"

The girl splayed her fingers and peeked over at Elsa. "I can't believe I just blurted that out, I don't even know you."

Elsa offered what she thought was a nonchalant shrug and gave her a small smile. "It's… alright. I mean, I'm confused but. It's alright. Thank you, I think."

The girl dropped her hands, a faint flush of embarrassment still staining her fair cheeks, but that brilliant smile was back. The look on her face was making Elsa feel like squirming a little bit, but she couldn't exactly figure out why. Perhaps it was because most people weren't this emphatically open and cheerful.

"Well, you're welcome," she beamed. "Sorry for being such a dork, I actually did come over here for a purpose besides embarrassing myself."

She bent over then to the bag she'd set at her feet and pulled out a single sheet of paper, a flyer it looked like, and handed it to Elsa.

"I'm recruiting new members for our a capella group," she explained as Elsa took the paper, emblazoned with the Arendelle College logo and information detailing said a cappella group. "We're holding tryouts this week, if you wanted to come out. We'd love to have you."

Elsa's fingers curled around the edges of the flyer, bending it a little bit under her fingertips. "I, uh-"

"No pressure!" the girl assured her, "but our doors are totally open to new members, so feel free to come out."

"Well… thanks," Elsa said after a short pause. Really, she had to be polite. She wasn't so sure that attending tryouts for an a capella group was exactly what she wanted to do, but the girl seemed so enthusiastic about it, so excited and friendly, that Elsa couldn't just shove it back into her hands and say no.

So instead, she looked at her hopeful expression, and gave another little, noncommittal shrug. "Maybe I will," she conceded.

The girl's face lit up. "That's great! All the information is there, just stop by if you decide you want to. I promise it's tons of fun."

She stood up then, and flashed Elsa another grin as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. "I'll leave you to your reading, sorry again for being so awkward and weird."

"It's okay," Elsa told her, and yeah, it actually was okay.

"Great," she said, "I'll uh, see you around?"

"Yeah," Elsa responded, and surprised herself a little when her subconscious mind added in after that I really hope so.

"Okay, well, see ya then," she waved and then was walking away. She only made it a few paces before she was turning around again, opting to walk backwards as she called out to Elsa.

"My name is Anna by the way."

"Elsa," she called back. Anna gave another little wave, and then she was bounding away. Elsa was left sitting there with the flyer in her hands and feeling a little warmer than she had been before, and this strange feeling in her gut that she was probably going to go to those try outs. But not because Anna would be there. Definitely not.


End file.
